1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermo-magnetic recording head.
The fast recording of items of information at great density on a magnetic medium, notably a tape, calls for compact magnetic recording heads with high speed of response.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The French patent No. 85 14766, filed by the applicant on Oct. 4, 1985, by the applicant, has already described a thermo-magnetic type of head which meets these conditions. This head has a magnetic substrate with moderate Curie temperature, i.e. little higher than ambient temperature, for example of the order of 100.degree. C. The head also has two electrodes with a small distance between them. When a potential difference is applied between these two electrodes, a current flows through that part of the magnetic material which is located between the two electrodes. The current heats this part to above the Curie point. The material thus heated is then non-magnetic and from a gap, thus enabling items of information to be recorded on a magnetic medium.
The invention, which also concerns a thermo-magnetic type of head, enables improvement of great proportions in the density of information that can be recorded as well as in recording speed.